


Heading For A Fall

by xantissa



Series: Carnival of Rust [30]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Khan is ruthless even in his good deeds, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a way to fix Jim's leg. Everybody will have to pay the price, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heading For A Fall

It was a rare sight, to see Turin speechless. The blond was staring at Khan with his eyes wide open and jaw actually hanging loose.

“You want me to do what?!” he sputtered finally.

Khan stilled himself and looked Turin right in the eye.

“Kirk’s body rejects the new growth because his brain isn’t wired for re-growing parts of his body. Not like us. Not like you.”

The blond rubbed his face, obviously trying to get a hold of himself.

“I love you boss, I really do, but I can’t believe you actually asked for something like this!”  
Khan stood his ground.

“We both know my and all the Augments’ regenerative ability is merely a pale shadow of what you are capable of. Coupled with your unique ability, I think you are the only one who can help Kirk.”

Ao threw his hands in the air.

“I don’t believe you! You know how important this mission is to us and me especially. You were the one to actually come up with it, you damn well know how big it is!” Turin paced from one end of the room to the other. “And now you ask me to do this, to reveal myself in ways I have never done. Not to mention the fact that I know literally nothing of how a human brain works. I could turn him into a vegetable. As you once said I am not a precise weapon but rather a blunt instrument. “ Turin made another agitated circle around the room.

“I fucking knew this relationship was a bad idea. Fuck.” He swore again, just to underline how angry he was. “It’s unbelievable Khan, of all stupid, harebrained ideas you’ve ever come up with, this one takes the cake.”

Khan straightened even more and exhaled slowly. He could not order Turin to do this. That was the whole problem. If he gave an outright order it would be obeyed. No matter what the cost to themselves, they would do it. That was the main condition for being chosen for the Botany Bay.

“Please.” 

Turin stopped suddenly, as if he’d run into a force field. With a frustrated sigh, Ao sank down to sit cross legged on the floor, right where he stood. He put his elbows on his knees and his head firmly in his hands.

"What next, you going to kick me in the balls too?" he muttered, his head still in his hands, golden curls falling every which way.

"I could if it would help," Khan muttered.

Ao snorted and fell back to lie on the floor, his legs still crossed.

"Tell me why," Turin said finally, still staring at the roof, carefully not looking at Khan.

"I'm not asking you only for sentiment’s sake, Ao. There are many reasons. If he is not healed by the next mandatory physical, he will lose his commission. This ship will be given a new Captain, not necessarily one that feels favorably towards our case."

Ao turned his head to look at Khan.

"There are four of us now, we have nine more coordinates and we’ve already confirmed that two of them are pods, which suggests that all the rest are locations for other pods. We can deal on our own now." 

"As much as I hate to admit it, it is easier with their help. Starfleet Command is unaware of you and Katya. Due to Kirk's unique circle of friends, we have a reliable way of getting at least some pods undetected," Khan continued, feeling oddly unbalanced.

Ao only raised his eyebrows, still lying on the floor.

"He is young. Still wild. Hungry for life and adventure. He also turned out to be a better opponent than I could ever imagine. If he is assigned a teaching position in Academy or some kind of desk job in Command, it will kill him. Like locking a wild animal in a cage." It was hard, admitting to Ao that he did in fact care about the young Captain’s future.

"I told you," Turin muttered disgruntled. "A fucking disaster, the two of you." The blond pulled himself into a sitting position. "How could I even pull it off without frying his brain? The only time I did it to you, you barely survived."

"You were successful. You overwrote my instincts very well." Khan was quick to praise the success.

Ao growled and flopped down again, clearly losing whatever good will he’d regained earlier.

"You couldn't speak for the first two days after and were bleeding from your ears for a week."

"This time you will know what you are doing."

Ao groaned and covered his face with his hands again.

"Yes, because I will be doing something for the second time in my life! There is no fucking way he can survive it, Khan."

The dark haired Augment loosened his posture and moved closer to Ao.

"Mr. Spock is a touch telepath, undoubtedly very well versed in how a human mind works. He could be your guide," Khan offered in his low, velvety voice.

Turin bolted up immediately, staring at Khan as if he’d suddenly grown antlers.

"The moment he knows about this," Ao raised his arms and waved them around, indicating his tattoos. "He will know what I did to him!"

Khan lowered himself to his knees beside Turin and sat back on his heels in one smooth move.

"I believe he wants Kirk to stay his Captain even more than I do. He will keep the intrusion a secret from Kirk if it's a condition of saving him."

"You are out of your mind," the blond complained before rolling sharply to his right and then getting up on his knees to face Khan. "But as usual, you are frighteningly brilliant," Ao admitted unwillingly. "From what I’ve read about Vulcan's, about their ancestry and their mind meld's, it actually may very well be possible to do this with him."

Khan nodded. "So you will do it."

The blond man looked at Khan, eyes vivid, cold blue and fearless.

"One condition." Khan looked at his friend and waited, knowing there would be no negotiation, not the way Turin was eyeing him.

"I know," he admitted, his voice as steady as always. "You agree to do this, I’ll break it off with him and smother the bond."

Turin searched his face for a moment before nodding.

"Fine. But if anyone ends up traumatized, I am blaming this on you, boss."

The end  
03-05-2015


End file.
